


The Oath

by scarletchidori



Series: Royai Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Young!Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Roy has a birthday gift for Riza





	The Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of the Royai Week (Picture prompt).
> 
> Finally I wrote something I like. It's been a couple of days since I started this and finally it's finished. I hope you will like it!!!
> 
> I checked multiple times my work but if you find some mistakes, please let me know. Thank you!!!

 

_“Even when the world was falling apart,_

_you were my constant… my touchstone”_

_(The X-Files)_

 

*

 

I keep staring out of the window, the stars are beautiful today. I once read in a book that the stars were our ancestors and that they looked down on us to protect us and guide us. I wonder if my mother is one of those stars and what she thinks about what happened between me and father and what she thinks about Roy. I wish I could know if she is looking down upon me and if it’s true that she’s protecting me.

 

“We should run away”, Roy suddenly says ripping me out of my reverie.

“Run away? Where?”, I ask.

“Far away. Far away from your father, in a place where you can feel safe”

“My father is also your teacher, remember? You can't just take your things and go away”

“I didn't say anything about grabbing my things and interrupt my studies. Just that we could run away and find a place where you can feel safe and loved”.

 

Love doesn't seem a feeling that my father could feel after mom died. When she was alive  I remember that every day was a joy. For her there was always something worth enjoying; a sunny day, a rainy day when we could watch the rain in total silence or a snowy day when all we used to do was making snowman all day long. I remember that my father used to smile a lot during those days, eyes full of life, always gazing at mom with nothing but affection. Those days were gone after she passed away. At first my father seemed normal, he was in deep grief of course but overall still seemed the nice person he used to be. Sometimes he smiled at me but then the smiles began to fade until they disappeared completely. Absorbed by his own research he didn’t have time for anything else. He began to really change after that and the father I used to know for almost five years of my life disappeared completely replaced by this man that doesn’t care about me since I was a small child. I was drowning in my own loneliness until Roy came to live with us as my father apprentice. Before that my only company were my favorite books and all of a sudden Roy came and everything changed again… but for the better this time.

 

“I can't”

“Just for an hour or two. Please, Riza”

Every time he pronounces my name I feel something inside me. And his voice while he pronounce it is full of affection.

An affection that warms my heart.

“But my father…”

“He's asleep”, Roy says with a playful smile “Come on”

“I-I… I can’t”

“You can, Ri”.

“My mother used to call me Ri”, I whisper.

“I’m sorry”, he says “I didn’t know”

“Don’t be… it’s okay”, I smile at him “You can call me Ri, if you want to”.

“Please Ri… come with me, okay?”, he asks “If your father finds out I will find a valid excuse, I swear. I will put the blame on me, which wouldn’t be a lie”

But he likes you.  
And he doesn’t like me.  
He would blame me regardless.  Not that I care at this point.

“Okay”.

“Really?”, he smiles at me with pure joy and I feel my heart beating faster because he smiles at me like I’m his whole world.

“Yeah”.

“Good”, he nods “Let’s go”.

  
He takes my hand in his and again I feel this strange feeling deep in my heart.

  
“I--”

  
“Don’t worry, Ri”, he whispers “I just want to stay with you for a little, away from this house”

 

We run outside, the sky is dark and full of stars, as I ran hand in hand with Roy I almost feel like a fugitive. Roy keeps smiling and humming an unknown song and just being with him right now is the most awesome gift I could ever have. I don’t even know for how much time we keep on running but finally we stop.

“Here we are”, Roy says with a smile “Maybe this place is nothing special but look at that. Look how beautiful the stars are.”

“Yeah”.

 

He sits down on the grass.

“Come on, Riza”.

I sit down next to him and for a long time we stay in silence, content to be in our own world when suddenly Roy takes my hand in his.

“Happy Birthday, Riza”.

“What? How do you know?”

“I have my secrets, dear Riza”, he says with a cocky smile “I come here often, at least once a week if I can. I just wanted to share it with you and I waited until now”.

“Thank you”

“Can I ask you something?”, he asks.

“Sure”

“I understand that your father… is a complicated man so you don't get along with him, but his family? Or your mother's? I get that your father doesn't care about this stuff but don't you have an aunt? A grandfather perhaps”

“As far as I know I don't. My father is alone, his parents died when he was young, and he didn't have a big family. As for my mother.. I don't know. We never talk about her and I don't think she had family left otherwise they would be here. Or maybe she still has family, but they don't care about me”

“Or maybe they don't even know you exist. Perhaps your mother cut her ties with them when she married your father”

“If they don’t know about my existence then I am alone, and I have only my father. I can’t have a family who doesn't know I exist”.

“I apologize I didn’t want to make you sad”, he says “I was just curious”

“And you?”

“Well you know that my parents died when I was a small child. My aunt raised me and then I have my sisters, I was never alone”

“Sisters?”.

“Not biologically but I consider them my sisters regardless”, he says “They really helped me when my aunt was too busy”.

“You're lucky”

“You have me”, he says with a smile still holding my hand “I wasn’t lying to you, Ri. You have me”

“Yeah I know”

“Next month I have to go home, you know my aunt needs me and if you want you can come with me. You will meet my aunt and my sisters, I’m sure they will like you”.

“I don’t know”, I reply gazing at our hands, his skin is so soft and warm. My heart beats fast and I wish my mother was here to ask for advice about this. Why I feel like this when I am with Roy? My heart beats faster and I blush easily.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to leave my father alone”.  
“I understand but maybe… I don’t know, maybe only for a couple of days? My aunt wants to meet you, let’s say that I talk a lot about you when I’m home”.

“Really?”, I ask with a smile.

“Yeah. My sisters keep complaining that I will forget about them if I keep thinking about you, but my heart is big enough for everyone, you know?”.

“Oh, Roy, don’t be silly”, I say embarrassed.

“I brought you something.”, he says suddenly.

“For me?”

  
“Of course for you”, he replies with a smile “I found it in a stand near my home last week,  a kind woman helped me to choose what was best for you, I mean- I know you pretty well but I’m not an expert when it comes with gifts”, his cheeks are deep red, and he’s speaking faster than usual.

“Thank you”

“Here!!!”, he says without looking at me letting go of my hand.

He gives me a small packet, wrapped white paper, I rip it without even thinking. There’s a small box inside it.

“Thank you?”

  
“The gift is inside the box, Ri”.

I smile at him while opening the box. Two small silver earrings, they’re so simple and yet so beautiful and I don’t know but I want to cry for happiness because this is the first gift I received in a very long time.

“They-- they are beautiful, Roy”, I whisper “Thank you”.

“You’re welcome”.

Without a second thought I take  out the ones I already have to put the new one.

“They suits you, I knew it”.

“Thank you again, Roy”

“It was a pleasure”, he replies pinching my cheek “I was thinking about something; let’s make a promise, shall we?”

  
“What kind of promise?”.

“We will celebrate your birthday every year, in the same place  if we can. Just me and you, nobody else. What do you think?”  
“I think… it’s perfect”.

“Pinky swear?”.

“Pinky swear”.

Our pinkies touches for a brief moment, and then we smile at each other, happy to be together.


End file.
